jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ellie~moonsong1/soul riders
SOUL RIDERS a soul rider ' is a young woman chosen by faith to protect the island of ''jorvik from dark forces a ''soul rider has a set of powers associating with astral symbols '' ''LISA '' lisa isone of the original four '''soul riders '''her horse '''STARSHINE '''is a white coated horse and has a light blue mane and tail.She made her debut in ''episode 1 of '''star shine legacy lasa´s '''powers is to heal and bring life,as stated by '''fripp '''in ''episode 1 her astral ''s'y''m''b''o''l is a star '' LINDA '' linda is one of the '''soul riders.'she owns the horse METEOR 'and is the main character of '''STAR SHINE LAGECY EPISODE 2 '.Her first appearance was in 'STARS SHINE LAGACY 1.'Her abilities include getting vision of the ''future ''and her symbol is the '''moon.METEOR '''who has a burent orange colored coat and a white main and tail she appeared as the main character in ep2 of STARSHINE LEGACY she is also stated by '''FRIPP '''that is she concentrates hard enough she can see into the future. ALEX alex is one of the '''SOUL RIDERS '''and her ligtning symbol she is the main character of 'STAR SHINE LAGACY ep 4.'along with her horse '''tin-can '''she comes from a poor family and she is the only girl amoung four brothers ;-;.She has a intrest in motors she is very protective of her younger brother '''JAMES '''who gets in trouble a-lot!.Her powers allows her to shoot '''lightning with her hands petrifying her target.TIN-CAN 'has a golden coat and a bright yellow main and tail,she was the main character from the epesode of '''STAR SHINE LAGACY '''ep4 .'FRIPP 'discribed '''alex '''as ''´champion´ ''or the ''´warrior´''this becouse '''alex´s '''powers are build for fighting.her powers is to stun or somethimes turns people in to srone.'Alex´s 'symbol is a lightning bolt. Anne anne is one of the '''SOUL RIDERS '''she is the main character of '''STAR SHINE LEGACY:the legend of pandoria.'together with her horse 'CONCORDE.'Her symbol is the sun and she has the ability to open portals to other worlds,'ANNE '''is the third of the 4 '''soul riders '''her horse '''CONCORDE,'who has a dark grey coat and a white main and tail,in ep 3 of '''STAR SHINE LEGACY '''her powers is to travel through time and space,or,to be more specific to open cracks to pandoria. ANNE´S 'symbol is the sun. you (ellie moonsong) (you´re player) and FINALLY the fifth '''soul rider '''is you´re player as you in star stable online (sso) it is believed that the player has every power men tioned befor,as when '''Elizabeth '''sends you to be tested as the four '''RUNE STONES '''light up.This means you have the power to:travel through time and space,turn people into stone however,some of thes powers have yet to be make a but in the actual game :O ''i hope you guys learned a lot about the soulriders check out the original page of them for more info more info soon BYE!!!!! Category:Blog posts